Pokemon: The Beginner Arc
by OmniAura
Summary: Ash knows what he has in mind once he's 10. He will go out on a journey to have a chance against the Champion of Kanto. Little does he know, his journey would be full of surprises.
1. Fathers Gift

**Hello everybody, this is AuraOmni with my first story ever. (Not Really) This story will be a complete rewrite of all the seasons in pokemon so Kanto to Alola and maybe even some new regions, but this story will only include the Kanto Arc, or better said, the Beginner Arc since this will be about Ash starting out, and don't worry. He will catch all of his original pokemon (Maybe)**

 **Finally, I will be accepting OC's so please inform me. Anyways, on with the story.**

Speech="Hello"

Thoughts= _Hello_

Narrator=Hello

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

\--

In the little town of Pallet, lies a eight year old boy by the name of Ash Ketchum in the room of his house watching a Pokemon battle video between his father and his fathers rival. He watched as his fathers Charizard went up against his rival's Blastoise. "Come on dad, I know you can beat him." Cheered Ash as Charizard prepared his strongest attack, Blast Burn. The attack hit Blastoise, and while it wasn't very effective, it was enough to knock the Blastoise out and then the video stopped.

The video was recorded a long time ago, back when his father was only 10. His father had beaten his rival for the chance to become champion. His father did become the champion and still holds the position to this day.

Ash hoped that once he got his first Pokemon, he would train his pokemon, beat the gyms, and get the chance to defeat his father. He didn't know that he was destined to be much more than just the Champion of the Kanto Region. _I will, someday surpass my father in battling skills._

Snapping him out of his thoughts was the loud bang on his door. "Ash, could you please meet me in the Living room?" Delia asked and headed for the Living room herself. Ash quickly left his room to go to the Living room to find his mum holding a black box. "This is a gift from your father, he told me to give this to you once you turned eight," Delia smiled. "You haven't forgotten that it's your birthday today, have you?" Ash laughed Sheepishly. _Wow, it's already May 22. "_ I guess I forgot mum." Ash replied.

Delia rolled her eyes and proceeded to hand Ash the black box. Ash opened the box, the moment he got it while Delia was just smiling. Ash was very suprised at what was inside. Two Poke Balls, a League Expo Hat, and finally a letter

Ash really wanted to try on the hat first or check out what was in the two Poke Balls. He put them aside and grabbed the letter which Ash read out loud.

"Hello, son. I am very sorry that I can't make it to your eight birthday, but you must realize that I needed to leave because I had jobs to do as the Champion of Kanto and because I can't afford you or your mother to be found by THEM. You need to understand that i'm keeping both of you safe by leaving. I will tell you where I am though. I am at the top of Mt.Silver, it's a very chilly place. Anyways, before I went to Mt.Silver I decided to give you three gifts, the Poke Balls that have two Pokemon inside and the hat that took a long time to get. The hat is customizable too, so you can design it however you want. Well that's all for this letter. Tell your mother that I love you both and I will see you both in the future. That is a promise.

Love, Dad."

When Ash finally finished reading the letter, both him and his mother had tears on their eyes. Ash then looked at the gifts. He proceeded to put the hat on his head and got the two Poke Balls and finally released the two Pokemon out of the capsule. A Pichu and a Riolu appeared and the Ketchum's instantly knew, the next two years would be very exciting.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, there it is. The Final Version of Chapter 1.**

 **This Chapter was done in 2 days.**

 **2 Days!?! How crazy is that. I really like how this chapter turned out too.**

 **I am accepting OC's.**

 **The next chapter will include more characters and will be including 9 year old Ash, so progress in his ninth year. Exciting**

 **Thank you, guys and girls for reading and toon in for the second Chapter.**


	2. The Steps Forward

**Hello everybody, this is OmniAura with the second chapter of this story. This chapter will still be before the journey so yeah. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **I will still be accepting OC's**

Speech="Hello"

Pokemon=Pikachu

Thoughts= _Hello_

Aura Communication= **Hello**

Narrator=Hello

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

\--

Nine year old Ash Ketchum could be seen on a hill overlooking all of Pallet, besides him were his two companions, his Pichu and Riolu. "Race you both down the hill and to the house!" exclaimed Ash as he went running down the hill.

Soon enough, he was passed by Riolu and Pikachu when they used Quick Attack. "Hey, That's no fair" Ash whined. The two Pokemon quickly stopped using Quick Attack and resorted on naturally running just to let Ash have a chance at getting to the house first.

When Ash arrived at the house followed by Riolu and Pichu, Ash proudly exclaimed "I won." **Master, you know that we would have won if we kept on using Quick Attack.** Riolu pointed out and Pichu quickly nodded his head. "Way to ruin my party Riolu and stop calling me master" an annoyed Ash said.

Both of his Pokemon just grinned, as Ash opened the door of his house "Mom, I'm home" Silence greeted him "Mom?" He then spotted a note on the wall saying that his mother went to the store to buy groceries. _Oh, so that's where she went_ Ash thought "Hey Riolu, Pichu you two want to go to Professor Oak's Lab." Both of his Pokemon nodded. They proceeded to go to the Lab.

When they arrived at the Lab, they knocked on the door and were greeted by Prof. Oak. "Ash, I wasn't expecting you here today" "I have nothing to do Professor Oak so I might as well spend my time on learning about Pokemon."

After getting both of his Pokemon from his eight birthday, he had decided he would learn more about Pokemon and also prepare for his journey early. He had asked both, Professor Oak and his mom to teach him about the Pokemon world and on how to take care of himself and his Pokemon. That meant that they gave classes for him.

Ash had told both of his Pokemon to go play in the yard. Both Pokemon then ran out the backdoor to the yard. "Well, would you like to learn about Aura" "Aura?" Ash had never heard about Aura "Yes, Aura is the life energy of everything, It's something that your Riolu uses to communicate with you." "What?! I always thought that it was telepathic communication, not Aura." "Yes Ash, Aura is what Riolu uses to communicate, furthermore Humans are able to manipulate Aura to communicate to Pokemon." "That is so cool, Professor Oak." Suddenly, Prof. Oak had a serious face. "You want to know who was the last Aura user." "Of course I do" "The last Aura user was your father." That earned itself silence from Ash. Prof. Oak continued "It is possible for you to have gotten his ability, ask your Riolu for further information. I believe they do have a natural instinct on Aura." Prof. Oak concluded.

"Well, that took more time that expected. It's gonna be dark soon, you should probably go home Ash. "Alright, thank you Professor Oak, I'll see you tomorrow" Ash responded and went to the yard "Riolu, Pichu, It's time to go home." Pichu got on Ash's shoulder and Riolu is beside him. On their way home Ash began to think _If the last aura user was my father, does that mean I have some potential with Aura._ They all arrived at the house. Before any of them could open the door, Ash asked Riolu "Hey Riolu, do you think you could teach me some things about Aura" Riolu just blinked before saying **I thought you would never ask.**

 **Author's Note**

 **There it is, Chapter 2 is finally up after 6 days, I think. Anyways** , **the next chapter will finally have everything prepared for the journey so that's hype, I guess.**

 **Well thank you for reading and I'll post another chapter soon (Hopefully soon) because I might get lazy. Probably won't, got nothing to do in real life.**


	3. Almost Going on the Journey

**Hello everyone, this is OmniAura back with another chapter for this story.** **This is finally going to have the journey which I actually was very excited to write so, that's that, but before you read the story**

 **Guest and Legendary Fairy: Thank you both, I will definitely be continuing this story till the very end.**

Speech="Hello"

Thoughts= _Hello_

Aura Communication= **Hello**

Narrator=Hello

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **That's that, I hope you enjoy chapter three.**

\--

It was 10 P.M. in Pallet Town, a nine year old Ash Ketchum and two Pokemon were sitting in their room, the room was decorated with Pokemon posters and plushies.

 _Tommorow, I will finally turn ten and get to receive my pokedex. I will finally get to compete in Pokemon battles and in the end, I'll get to battle my father for the title of champion._ Ash excitedly thought. **Master, tommorow we are going to travel through the Kanto region.** An interrupting Riolu exclaimed. **Yeah, Ash. We will finally get to travel throughout the Kanto region.** A equal interrupting Pichu exlaimed aswell.

Many people were suprised two years ago when Ash's Riolu spoke. To think that Riolu would teach Ash how to use Aura to communicate to Pokemon was mindblowing. The only two who knew about Ash's newfound ability to talk to Pokemon were his own mother and Prof. Oak.

"Hey Ash" His mother opened the door to his room. "You should really go to sleep, you have a lot ahead of you tomorrow so you need as much rest as you can get, plus you woudn't want to arrive late would you." "No, mom" Ash whined. "Well, go to sleep." "Ok, mom. Well you heard mom Riolu, Pichu. Time to go to sleep." **Fine.** both Pokemon pouted. "Good night, you three" Ash and the two Pokemon said good night and slipped into bed while Delia turned off the lights and closed the door.

A loud ring could be heard ringing in Ash's room. **TURN IT OFF, NOW** , While both Pokemon fall off the bed. Ash quickly turns off the clock and looks at the time. "It's 8 A.M. We still have two hours to prepare until we have to go to the professor." **Can we go eat then?** ,Riolu asked. **Yeah Ash, give us food** , exclaimed Pichu. "Alright, you two. Let's go and get something to eat, but before that. Let me take a shower first." After Ash was done taking a shower, the trio went downstairs.

"Good morning Mom" "Good morning to you too, dear. I made some pancakes for you. They are on the table, and don't think I forgot about Riolu and Pichu. I prepared their favorite type of Pokemon food for them." The trio hurried to the table and quickly finished their breakfast. "Well Mom, I'll be going to the Lab to get the Pokedex, ok?" "Ok dear, just make sure to be back quickly." "Will do mom" Ash responded while exiting the door, his pokemon following him.

Arriving at their destination earlier than expected, Ash decided to go into the Lab. Nobody else was in or out of the Lab meaning he was the first one to be here. _I guess that is to be expected since I arrived thirty minutes earlier, oh well. At least I'll get to go to Route 1 first._ "Hey, Professor Oak, I'm here to get my Pokedex." "I'm almost there Ash, I was expecting you to be first so I'll be back with the Pokedex." Prof. Oak disappeared as soon as he appeared. **Hey Ash/Master, what Pokemon do you think you will catch first.** "I'm not sure you two" Ash responded "and Riolu, for the thousandth time. STOP CALLING ME MASTER." Both Pokemon grinned laughing at his misery. "Ash, I'm back with the Pokedex. Since you already have your pokemon, I don't need to give you one." Prof. Oak said as he gave Ash the Pokedex. "Well Ash, I hope you have a great journey." "Thank you Professor Oak for all that you have done and I'll be going now, goodbye." Ash responded while exiting the Lab. _He is to energetic for his own good and really, I should be thanking you Ash for helping me back then._ Samuel thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hints and hints from the Johto region.**

 **I'm not satisfied with this chapter which means it will get a update. This is what I will do. Every five chapters will be updated so like. 1 to 2 to 3 to 4 to 5 to Updated 1-5 and then 6**

 **That is how I want this story to be.**

 **Well fellow viewers goodbye and I will see you in the next chapter. Goodbye.**


End file.
